vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Maypul
Summary The fiery-spirited defender of the treetops, Maypul is the self-appointed guardian of her people. Forced to live in the tops of the trees, fearful of the horror below, Maypul's people are generally peaceful. However, Maypul is not one to be tread on. She will turn out any invader with her own personal vigilante justice. Either feared or respected throughout the forest, she even parleys with the ground-dwelling Wallbuilders, on occasion, to her people's chagrin. In combat, Maypul is fiery and brutally swift. Able to jump from tree to tree as little more than a blur, she can attack and incapacitate most opponents before they even know she is there. While soft to her friends, it is unwise to challenge her bad side. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A Name: Maypul Origin: Rivals of Aether Gender: Female Age: Unknown, Adult Classification: Forest Watcher, the Sylvan Watcher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Plant Manipulation (Able to manipulate her Vine Gauntlets to extend them, mark he targets with seeds, and call forth her sentient plant, Lily), Summoning (By throwing a special seed to the ground, Maypul can grow her sentient plant friend, Lily, who can bite and immobilize targets with vines), Temporary Invulnerability (Can parry an attack to become immune to damage for a brief time), Status Effect Inducement (Can stun a target with Parry or immobilize them with Lily or her Vine Gauntlets' vines), Attack Reflection (Parry will turn around a projectile) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Likely comparable to Absa and, though her people are afraid of him, Sylvanos) Speed: At least Subsonic Combat speed and reactions (Is one of the fastest characters among the rivals, and is described as little more than a blur to most), higher with Sling Shot and Watcher's Dash (Can pull herself to a target at speeds far above her normal pace; can dash forward, moving faster than normal) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 (Though not as physically strong as Kragg or Etalus, she should still be somewhat comparable to them, as she is a physically-based fighter) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class (Physical strikes are her primary form of dealing damage) Durability: Large Mountain level (Should be able to take hits from the rest of the cast) Stamina: Unknown (Though she tirelessly patrols the forest, her agility and speed in taking opponents down leave it uncertainly how long she can keep up her maximum output) Range: Melee range physically, Extended melee range when stretching her Vine Gauntlets, Tens of meters with seed projectiles Standard Equipment: Vine Gauntlets Intelligence: High (While not noted to be book smart, she is ruthless and cunning in a battle, and is able to plan out an attack so that it will be impossible for the opponent to react and oppose her) Weaknesses: Her fiery personality can make her brash at times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Parry:' Temporarily becomes invulnerable, stunning opponents who touch her and turning all projectiles around. *'Wrapped Up:' Maypul has the ability to use her Vine Gauntlets or Lily to wrap a target in vines, immobilizing it. *'Watcher's Mark:' After being damaged by Seed Shot or Watcher's Dash, Maypul has the ability to activate the seeds, flying toward her target at blistering pace for a sudden attack. *'Seed Shot:' Throws a seed toward the target, applying Watcher's Mark and dealing damage. *'Watcher's Dash:' Dashes forward in a flurry of leaves, dealing damage and applying Watcher's Mark. *'Lily:' Throws a seed to the ground, summoning her sentient companion plant, Lily, to the battlefield. Lily can be re-summoned if tired out or destroyed with another seed. *'Sling Shot:' Without Watcher's Mark, Maypul jumps into the air, dealing damage along the path. With Watcher's Mark, Maypul will consume the seeds of the mark, causing a vine to connect between herself and her target, pulling her to the target at blinding pace. This closes all distance and allows Maypul to attack the unsuspecting foe easily. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rivals of Aether Category:Plant Users Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Speedsters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters